I'll Go To Stanford
by Fiction.Lover.Loves.Fiction
Summary: Emily agrees to go to Stanford and Paige is very happy. She can't wait to spend the rest of her life with Emily, so she takes this opportunity to spend time with her. Rated M for lemons.
1. Yes

**A/N: After Emily agreed to go to college with Paige, they had one tiny kiss. Well, I didn't think that was right, so I wrote this. Enjoy! (Hopefully)**

Paige's POV

Emily had just agreed to come with me to Stanford and I was ecstatic. My heart felt as if it was about to burst. I kissed her and pulled her closer to me. The railing at the end of the bed stopped me from being as close as I could, so I climbed over it and onto the bed. I pushed Emily backwards and propped myself up on my elbows. Our lips reconnected and we were off with a fiery passion.

Her hips ground against mine and I stopped kissing her for a minute, surprised. Then, with a smirk, I repositioned my leg so that it was between us. She gasped slightly as she felt my leg press up against her heated center. Her hips bucked up into mine again and I felt wetness pool between my legs when her leg made contact. We both moaned and her mouth made its way to my neck.

As she kissed my neck we continued grinding our hips together, relieving some of the tension between my legs. My hands slowly traveled up her back, pushing her shirt with them. Her muscles tensed slightly when I pulled her shirt off completely. She was wearing a very sexy, lacy black bra. I stared at her beauty and she shyly looked away. I leaned down and kissed her neck. She turned her head back and her lips met mine.

My hands found their way up her smooth and silky stomach until they reached her breasts. She gasped when my thumb ran over her hardened nipple through the thin fabric. I squeezed her breasts lightly and she moaned into my mouth. I moved my hands to her back again and made my way to the back of her bra. I unclasped it and slowly dragged it off of her.

Her breasts were perfect. I kissed one, around the nipple, and she moaned. I took the nipple in my mouth and swirled it around with my tongue. She gasped and her back arched up into me. I moved my mouth to her other breast and did the same thing. She ran her fingers through my hair and pulled me closer. Suddenly, I felt her leg come up between us again and I moaned in pleasure when it connected.

I moaned and pulled my head up, kissing her lips again. She pulled my shirt up, but I didn't want to stop kissing her. The shirt was bunched up around my neck. She tugged it up, and I gave up. I sat up on top of her and pulled it off, immediately getting back to kissing her. Our tongues found each other once again and she pulled me closer.

Her hands groped me over my bra and I let out a soft moan. She unclasped my bra and threw it somewhere in the room. I kissed her neck and sucked on her pulse point Her back arched again and her hips ground up into mine again. The pressure between my legs was getting harder to handle. Her hands traveled down from my breasts to my jeans and she flicked open the button.


	2. Hot Skin

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for not updating for a loooonnngggg time. I was on a mission trip with my church. No computer, no Wi-Fi, no electronics. Period.**

Emily's POV

I flicked open the button on Paige's jeans with one hand, the other still on her breast. She gasped and her back arched up into me. I hooked my fingers under the waistband of her jeans and tugged them down. Then, I couldn't take it anymore. Not enough contact. I crushed my lips into hers and she moaned, the sound vibrating in the back of my throat.

Our tongues fought for dominance and I continued pulling her jeans down. Finally, I reached down and pulled them off of her the whole way. She pulled me back down on top of her again, and we kept kissing. Her lacy underwear rubbed against my bare stomach. I gasped as her hips bucked up into mine, her leg coming in between us, creating the friction I needed to get rid of some of the pressure..

She laughed into the kiss and I pulled back, a questioning look on my face. She nuzzled my neck and mumbled, "You still have your pants on, Paige. And that needs to change." I was a little mad that she interrupted the kiss for that, but I reached down and pulled off my own pants. She licked her lips hungrily and I felt wetness pool between my legs.

I couldn't let her be on top though, so I quickly stuck my hand into her panties before she could flip us over. As my finger slipped through her folds, she shivered slightly and tipped her head back. I leaned down and kissed her neck. She moaned quietly when I sucked on her pulse point. She twisted her head to find my lips and we kissed again.

She let out a gasp when I stuck one finger inside of her, thrusting it in and out of her slowly. She tilted her head back into the pillows as I added another. I nuzzled, kissed, and sucked on her neck as her hips met my thrusting fingers. My finger slid in and out of her easily, because she was so wet. I hit her sweet spot and she moaned as I curled my fingers upward.

Her hands wound around my back and pulled me closer. My fingers were getting cramped, due to her tight walls, but I continued thrusting out of her. I hit her spot several more times. Then, I suddenly pressed down on her clit with my palm. She shivered underneath me and moaned my name, signaling she was very close. I moved my thumb up to circle her clit and after a few more thrusts, she gripped my back and shuddered underneath me.

I thrust slowly into her a few more times, bringing her down from her high, before pulling my hand out and licking it clean. I rolled off of her and she turned her head to look at me, her eyes closing. I grabbed her head and kissed her then got up to get our clothes. I got dressed then pulled her clothes on. She mumbled something about me not being pleasured, but I stopped her with a kiss.

She closed her eyes again and I lay down next to her. I pulled a blanket up over us and she snuggled up to me. Her breath felt cold against my hot skin, and her hair tickled my neck, but soon I was asleep.

**A/N: What kind of story should I do next?**


End file.
